custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rellik IIX
it all started 20 years ago..... BIONICLE Rage of the makuta part 1 “Kravax do you know where we are?” said spirux “Of course!” “Really”..... “No” “we just move from Mata nui and you get us lost” “were only matoran Spirux what else do you expect” “a lot more” “you’re not my mother” “no but she wouldn’t be very proud” “Oh shut up” so in this time I suppose I should tell you what’s happened is that during a massive raid on Mata nui and all the matoran had to evacuate the island and three toa were left to clear out the city and all the matoran fear the worst due to the fact almost all of the island was destroyed and all was apparently lost, because the skadi lead by two somehow tamed zyglak, but they were all hiding in the lower ranks, because many, many matoran that had not managed to escape were put to fight on the front line as you can see a only two boats escaped containing two thought dead toa. “Hey krisali” “what” “haven’t you noticed that no one can find rellik” said gatali “oh no....” “What?” “Remember that matoran that was snagged by a venom eel and no one knew who he was” “no why.....” said gatali “that was rellik” “no!!!” then 2 seconds later she dived into the water and just as a she hit the water a doom viper grabbed her by the foot and slammed her into the boat’s side “OOF!!!” she was knocked out cold and flung back on to the boat’s floor. “She awake hallelujah” and she could barely see anything but she heard everything perfectly and she heard cheers and toasts of joy around her and gathered enough strength to say “feel a little shocked” “as you do when you get slammed against the stern of a boat by an enraged doom viper” said Kravax”you do know you have been comatose for a whole month and you have somehow gained the power of...” but was cut off by gatali “gained a power! That’s a just cruel joke” “no joke but you’ve gained the power of lightning conduction which would have been taken away in an hour but you conducted the power of the red star’s lightning”. To be continued.... Quick reference: Matoran = villager Toa = hero Doom viper = multi headed water hydra Zyglak = savages or berserkers Skadi = after zyglak the most vicious things in Mata nui Red star = a great myth (formerly) Venom eel = a large highly venomous eel usually 300 feet long BIONICLE Rage of the makuta part 2 A great storm was coming and no one was concerned.......yet......and when all of the matoran figured that out ...there was complete chaos and everyone had forgotten about rellik even gatali and she thought that something was missing from the voyage or someone but was cut short by spirux “gatali get out here” said spirux in alarm “why?” “Just get up here NOW!!!!” and they ran up together and saw small boat hurrying to their own boat and then she saw a glimpse of a visorak on a nearby cliff scampering off “what the hell happened she said to one?!” no answer she said it again still no answer and the matoran picked her up by the throat and through her into the floor and she fell into the cargo hold and she saw matoran being thrown off the ship and being caught by eels and bubbles and then they were gone then she felt a pounding on the side of the ship and a blade stabbed her right in the arm she kept quiet in case a infected matoran heard her then she saw one of the infected matoran grabbing Kravax by the face and lots of green veins spread across his body then she burst out in rage just as spirux was thrown down into the cargo hold and she jumped out of the way as he hit a box and the floor above him fell directly on top of him just then a large figure stepped out from behind him it was toa Ferro he started attacking the infected matoran above deck and just then in a split second the infected matoran that had not completely but nearly poisoned Kravax got hit by a bolt of lightning and Kravax reverted back to normal but was too weak to fight and fell into the cargo hold then rellik burst out of the water with a huge venom eel trying to bite his leg and then he caught the eel and flung it at all the infected matoran and they were shown no mercy. Amazed by tis gatali jumped above deck and looked upon all the slaughtered matoran she was so angry suddenly there was a huge flash and bolt of lightning struck every infected thing and that happed as one of the remaining infected matoran jump on her and she turned around and she saw it was krisali then she saw nothing but white for 5 seconds and then she saw all the remaining infected matoran were reverted back to normal and she saw herself as not a matoran but a toa. To be continued......